Dampra
by smartcookies
Summary: Dampra is a young mouse whos family was killed when he was a babe. Revenge, sorrow, darkness and romance weave into the young mouses destiny.
1. 1 And another life it took

Dampra

Hey. This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I don't have a beta so sorry about the mistakes. Any volunteers? This is just a short prologue. Ill try and update as quick as I can. Reviews please?

xxx

He was a babe when tragedy came; This little mouseling was all alone. His life once happy would not be the same, His heart now hard like a pebble stone.

Dampra is his name, My friend, my friend. Vengeance, his game, My friend, my friend.

He hunts high and low, All day and night without rest. Finding this best is hard and slow, But hunting is easy, he's the best.

Dampra is his name, My friend, my friend. Vengeance, his game, My friend, my friend.

Now, his heart is starting to grow, Happiness finding a way. His mouth now smiling with a glow, I hope with all my heart that it will stay.

Dampra is his name, My friend, my friend. Vengeance, his game, My friend, my friend.

But Deathstalker he must find, His family must not be forgotten. Never far from his mind, Deathstalker's heart shriveled and rotten.

Dampra is his name, My friend, my friend. Vengeance, his game, My friend, my friend.

I will be at his side, Never leaving my wonderful friend. This journey will be an amazing ride, My friend-we will be together till the end.

Dampra is his name, My friend, my friend. Vengeance, his game, My friend, my friend.

Dampra's Song, by Breezeberry of Mossflower

Prologue

It was a calm, peaceful autumn night in Mossflower woods. Brown, crisp leaves shed from their trees and floated gently to the ground, soundlessly. The air was still and quiet refreshing, as the odd leaf or so was blown lovingly along, making it a calm, peaceful and beautiful scene. But all was not going to stay calm and peaceful. An old log hut lay in the midst of two old oak trees, which could be there been there for centuries on end. The hut belonged to a mouse family. Troda and his wife Shralle, with their two offspring, Chalum, a young maid and Dampra, a three seasoned old mouseling.

'Mmm! It smells lovely father!'

'Thankee Chalum, it's an old family recipe.'

'Aye and someday we'll teach you that recipe,' Shralle added, as the young Dampra on her knee played with her pale dress.

'Really? Oh I do love to cook! I shall cook it for you all, too. When he's older, may I teach Dampra? He'd be like………an assistant! Would you like that?' The mouse babe twitched his small whiskers and clamped his pudgy paws together in contempt.

'Me likee! It be fun!'

Suddenly, Troda stopped cooking. The hair on the nape of his neck bristled. His warrior instinct purred in his ear that something was not alright.

'Troda, are you alright?' the mouse wife asked, feeling his uncomfortablnes. But he was only half listening.

'Hmm? Oh, ah, fine. I'm just gonna take a look outside, I'll be back soon,' he said as he slipped out the door, armed with the blunt cooking knife he'd been cooking with.

'Mother, wots wrong?' Chalum asked, her voice going squeaky with fear.

'Nothing sweetheart,' Shralle heard a sickening _thud! _This made her heart split into two, making a wound that would never recover. Quickly, handing Dampra over to her daughter, she babbled

'Chalum, take Dampra and hide under the table. Do not make a sound ok? Take this,' she rummaged through a cupboard and pulled out a sword, cover and all.

'Quickly now, go!' Shralle's normal calm, soothing voice was now high and panic stricken. She pushed the two under the table just before a pure black fox barged through the door, with a curved cutlass in paw, fresh, red blood dripping off, making droplet marks on the floor. He held the cutlass to her throat as he hissed in a hoarse voice,

'Where are your valuables, mouse?'

'We-we don't have any!' was Shralle's reply, as she fought back tears, desperately. The fox gave a rasp chuckle, as his silky tail swished to and fro, as if it had a life of its own.

'Well, well, wot do we have here? Another brave mousey, just like the one I slew back there?' This started a new flood of tears.

'Don't you know that brave mouseys get themselves killed!' he swung his deadly cutlass, and another life it took.

'Nnnooooo!' shrieked Chalum as she dashed from under the table, leaving Dampra and the sword under the table out of view. Only then did she realize what she forgot, but if only she thought of it seconds sooner. _Swish!_ The killer wiped the cutlass on Chalum's limp form as he whispered.

'Huh, stupid mice, bet now they regret their lies towards Deathstalker. Right, you lot, get what you want, but anything valuable or vittles go to me, got it?' He then marched out the door as three score of vermin piled into the small hut, aiming to get the best stuff. Dampra sank lower into the corner, clutching the sword so tight that his tiny claws made small dents in the hilt. Fortunately, the vermin soon left, smug comments and boasts of their plunder rang in the small mouse's ears. Dampra waited awhile, and then hobbled out from under the table. Standing over his family's now still forms, he straitened his back and fixed the sword onto his back, (as he had seen his father do when he used to go hunting) with now dried eyes. With that he made an oath,

'I may be wittle, but I'll get 'e some day, Deathstalker, I may 'e pay!' little did he realize that this would become his life's purpose.

C'mon! Review pleeeeeeeeeasse?


	2. 2 His stupid heart

Ch1 Dampra

[Just 2 let u know, im only 12, so this chapter (and the 1 before) won't be that good, so, yeah I not as good as u guys so again, be nice. Haven't done lessons either]

_Thunk!_ A ferret stumbled to the ground, after being whacked in the head with a sword but. A young mouse stood over the ferret, sword at the ready and a look on his face as if ready to do anything if necessary.

'Please, please don't 'urt me! I neva 'urt nobeast!' the ferret pleaded fitfully. The mouse's face looked as if not believed a word.

'Oh, really? You want me to let you go, so that you can go kill some poor beast's family, so that they can live a depressed life! Well, answer!' the ferret broke down and started sobbing.

'No please! If ya let me live, I'll neva 'urt no beast, I swear!' he managed to say between sobs. The warrior mouse sighed. He had never killed a beast, and quite frankly, didn't really want to. In his mind he scolded him self, hating the fact that he was letting a mangy coward get away, who had probably, nay, most likely killed many innocent beasts with ease, but now that the tables were turned, he groveled at his footpaws. Looking over his shoulder into the thickly clouded sky, he said

'Alright, I'll let you go, but if I ever see you again,' the mouse made a chopping motion with his sword. The ferret understood completely.

'Thank ye sir! Thankee!' he then raced among the trees. The young mouse shook his head and sat on the old remains of an oak tree stump.

'You let him off too easy Dampra, they could use that against you someday,' he muttered to himself. He usually does that, because, he has no one to talk to. For you see, he's a wondering warrior. He flicked up his sword and caught it expertly by the hilt. He is a good swords beast, way to good for his age. And his blade? Well its not really a sword, it's a bit to short for that, but way too big to be a dagger, but he has always known it as a sword, he had never known any other blade. He polished it on the ground till it was pleased with its dull glow. He looked hard at it. Still, seasons later, he could see the tiny claw marks indented on the hilt. Since he was young when the death of his family happened, it was all a blur in the mouse's mind. Suddenly, he was full with rage, fuming with the fact he couldn't remember a thing from that night. In his anger, he flung his sword deep into the ground. One thing though, had burnt into his mind.

'Deathstalker,' he spat, as if he had just eaten a sour apple. Something dropped on the tip of his nose. Looking up, he saw the sky go dark, as rain fell heavily from the clouds, as if they were weeping bitter tears of sorrow. With a sigh as heavy as the rain falling upon him, he jerked his soil incrusted sword from the ground and suspended it into the sword belt dangling from his back. Then, he started walking. He rubbed at his eyes as rain water started to blur his vision He was looking for this certain tree, it was somewhere around here, he could just feel it! He didn't have to look for long. The tree was an old willow tree, still thick with rich, lime green leaves. He clambered quickly up the trunk. Dampra's light hazel fur, with a thin swirl of dark clung to his body, almost plastering it to himself. His bluey grey eyes looked around him from his hiding spot, looking for what others might over look .Twitching his pink ears as an ok sign to himself; he turned around and started looking through his thin havver sack, which he had thrown into the tree when he saw the ferret. He dug out a hard green apple and an old flask, which he had found in the shallows of a river, not just two seasons back. He slurped a bit of water then started chomped on the sour apple and admired the tree he was in, for this would be his home, for a while anyway, then, in a couple of weeks, he would travel again. He had done so many, many times in the past. Suddenly, he heard some beast approaching. Dampra stuck his head out of the swaying leaves as far out as he dared. He couldn't believe what his eyes fell upon. It was a young mouse maid, (his age he thought,) skipping through the thin blades of grass. Her eyes were like deep pools of brown, which made her face glow. Her fur was dark brown and clung to her body in the rain, but still it seemed so shiny and breezy. She had a full havver sack slung over her back and a sling wrapped around her paw, loaded and ready. Dampra just couldn't take her eyes of her. AS she skipped past, he tried to stick his head out further but it was way too far. He fell face flat onto the squishy grass. The maiden whipped around and flung a pebble from her sling as she did, barely missing Dampra's nose. Dampra felt his face go hot and red. The maid's eyes softened with guilt as she raced over to help him.

'Are you ok? Oh im very sorry, believe me, I am!' her voice was the sweetest tune ever. When she talked though it was only a sentence, they both felt as if they wee already fine friends. Dampra felt numb for a moment, but regained his voice.

'Mefimimine.' He giggled as se helped him to his foot paws. Oh, how her smile made his heart beat so fast!

'You're a silly one! Well, im Breezeberry, but just call me Breeze.'

'Er, hi Breeze, im Dampra. You look wet; do you want to take cover with me under the tree?' Breeze nodded eagerly. They quickly climbed up the willow.

Breeze placed her havver sack next to Dampra's, being careful not to squish the contents inside. Dampra's curiosity came over him.

'What's in there?' he inquired.

'Oh this? It's a batch of strawberries; me and my father grow _heaps. _They're the best in all of Mossflower. Im dropping them at my friends' house, it's only a day's march from here. Try one.' Dampra chomped on the juicy strawberry and licked up the red juice from his chin.

'Mmm! I'll take your word on that! Does your mother help too?' Breeze lost her constant smile.

'No, she died last season, that why we grow strawberries, her favorite.' He felt ashamed for asking such a dumb question.

'Oh, Im sorry, didn't know. I know what it's like though, I lost my mother, father and sister too, my whole family.' The maid's eyes softened with her own sorrow and sympathy for her new-found friend.

'Im ever so sorry. But if you don't mind me asking-how?' she hesitated with the last few words. Dampra looked her hard in the eyes.

'Yes, I'll tell you, because you're my only friend. But it's a long story, then to now…' Dampra started to unroll the dark tale.

By the time he had finished the gruesome tale, it was dark. Breeze, just stared at him with big, glass like owlish eyes. Though he didn't want comfort, so he stared past her through the branches revealing the night sky.

'Oh, I didn't know how fast daylight could fade into night,' he murmured. Breeze swiveled her head. She too could see that he didn't want any soothing comfort, which she had graved the day her mother died.

'Oh, wot? Yes, it has gotten dark,' she let out a loud yawn.

'Why don't you sleep first, I'll take first watch then wake you up at dawn?'

'Thanks Dampra,' Breeze's constant smile was starting to grow back.

'But try _not _to hit honest woodlanders on your turn,' he teased.

'Oh stop it!'Breeze said as she gave him a playful shove. They laughed. Dampra was taken aghast by this, since he had not laughed for a long time but tried desperately not to show it. Breeze settled her head down and gave another yawn.

'This bark is soft than some, so it'll- ' Dampra started, but Breeze was already asleep, and snoring quietly. He smiled and slipped out of the tree and settled his back on the tree. It was still good cover, with the leaves and all, plus the grass is much softer too. That's what he loved about weeping willows. The rain had stopped, and the grass was wet with water, but it was a slightly warm night, so he didn't mind. Taking out his sword, he dug it into the ground so if need be, it would be close to paw. With that action, he folded his arms behind his head as he waited for the golden gown of morning to make it pleasant reveling.

One thing that Dampra didn't know was that how small a tree could feel with tow beast lying in it. He just couldn't sleep with Breeze guarding from up in the tree. He started to stir. Dampra sat up and rubbed his eyes warily. Breeze gave a carefree smile. And there goes his heart, his stupid heart. She handed him some strawberries.

'Here, have these, Thames wont mind.' Dampra accepted them gratefully.

'Thames?' the pretty maid caressed her paw along the bark.

'He's a friend of mine, a squirrel. After we drop these of at his house we'll start looking for Deathstalker.' The warriors eyes grew gratefully and clasped her paw.

'And we'll dance on his grave together!'

'Aye, paw-in-paw dancing the best gig a beast could think of!' Forgetting his tiredness, Dampra felt refreshed blood flow through his veins with Breeze's news.

'I know it early in the morning still, but I think we should start traveling now it'll be easier in the cool…' suggested Dampra. Carefully slinging her havver sack over her back she jumped out of the tree, paws spread wide.

'What are we waiting for? Just try and stop me!' Gathering his havver sack and sword, he leaped out of the tree.

'C'mon Breeze, sing us a song!' Her soothing voice rang through the trees; bring happiness to any bird or beast that heard the odd song.

'The flower flew on the road, The old frog croaked when he saw the toad. Every beast laughed as the dolphins played, No beast wanted to leave, all wished to stay.

But night was staring to take hold, Darkness, like a blanket stood bold. Kisses goodnight to one and all, Snuggle up tight and dream of fall.'


	3. 3 Hatred boil inside him

Thames house stood under an oak tree sapling. It had thick dusty coloured bricks with an old wood door. Breeze skipped up towards the door and knocked three times, then stepped back with Dampra, letting the sack fall gently to the ground. The door creaked open as a squirrel head poked around the door. His face was full of alarm when he saw Dampra. Suddenly, the squirrel pounced on Dampra, sending him to the ground. The squirrel started to claw him, with his small, sharp claws. Dampra knew to well the he had to fight back, those sharp claws and teeth could kill him!

'Stop it you two! Thames, Dampra stop!' squeaked Breeze, wanting to brake up the fight, but she was rooted to the spot, her paws just wouldn't move. The duo went tumbling around, scratching and biting each other cruelly. Dampra grabbed Thames bushy tail and yanked on it hard, but the squirrel was ready. As Dampra did so, Thames grabbed at his foot paws sending both tumbling again. The warrior mouse had enough. Kicking Thames roughly in the stomach, he leaped up and zipped out his blade and held it to Thames throat.

'Get off of him!' shrieked a voice. The three turned their heads towards the door in fright. A squirrel shuffled out through the door, her hair slightly graying. A tooth or so was missing in her gums, with thick spectacles hanging from her nose. She shoved Dampra aside and picked up Thames as if he was no lighter than a feather. She looked at the three through her spectacles.

'Oh! Hello there, little Breeze!' she cried. 'Have you brought over that batch of strawberries for me?'

'Of course I have, Sulfur, they're right here,' Breeze replied as she handed over the sack. Dampra seized the chance to take a look at Thames. He had his left ear missing, with a scar running across his cheek, from where his ear used to be, to his chin. If you looked at him from the right, he would look like a normal squirrel. He could already feel the hatred starting to boil in his stomach towards him. Glaring at Dampra, Sulfur said in a welcoming tone,

'Well don't just stand there, why don't you come in, I've just taken some apricot tarts out of the oven,'

On the walls of the house were many painting of squirrels, in such fine detail too. There were no windows in the house, and hardly any doors. It reminded Dampra of a cave he once stayed in, but this place had a more homely affect, it wasn't dark or damp too. A table stood off to the corner of the big room, with six bulky chairs standing around it. On the table was a vase, with blood red roses, in the middle of the table, a plate of tarts next to it. The four sat down and helped themselves to the tarts. Dampra and Thames glared at each other as if trying to read the others thoughts. Two dibbun squirrels ran into the room, squealing at the smell of the tarts as they climbed onto the two remainder chairs. But both fell quiet when they saw the two visitors.

'Dawn, Mellie, this is Dampra, and you remember Breeze, don't you?' Sulfur smiled as the dibbuns cried and climbed onto Breeze's lap, chatting as they remembered the summer they picked strawberries nearly all day with Breeze. Breeze smiled as she listened to the two little ones talking.

'Well, you just must stay for tea!' sulfur considered. Dampra gave a weak smile as Breeze nodded happily.

It was dark now. The majestic veil of night had fallen over the cottage long ago. Dawn and Mellie had fallen asleep on the armchairs, and the four were discussing about the mission Breeze and Dampra were about to do. Thames had insisted on coming, which Breeze had agreed without delay, which made the hatred inside the warrior mouse's stomach bubble more. Oh how he hated that squirrel! He didn't know why, but he just did. Sulfur yawned as she picked the two dibbuns up and shuffled over towards their rooms. Over her shoulder she called,

'Well you three can travel in the morning, and I don't take no for a answer! Thames, show our guests to the spare room, you need your sleep if you with to have the strength for tomorrow!' Dampra sighed. He wanted to travel now, not tomorrow! Besides they were supposed to leave ages ago. He thought of sneaking out now and going by himself, but he couldn't, he wanted Breeze to come too. The only choice was for the adventure to begin in the mornig.


	4. 4 Spitting image

At last, they were on the move! The three waved with broad smiles seen clearly on their furry features to Sulfur, Dawn and Mellie.

'Farewell! Have fun and look after each other!'

'Bwing back more stwarwberries!' chirped the two dibbuns in unison, oblivious to the event their brother and friends were about to overtake. Breeze tugged along a havver sack of rations full to the brim, which Sulfur had baked so generously early that morning no matter how much they declined. Dampra offered that he would carry it, because she seemed to struggle with the heavy sack, as soon as they were out of the clearing.

'So,' Thames began as he scratched the place his ear once grew. 'Where are we going?' Poor Thames, thought Dampra, not the sharpest knife in kitchen, is he?

'We're looking for Deathstalker,' impatience dripped from the mouse warriors' voice.

'No, I think he means, where are we going to start? Mossflower is pretty big, and we don't know if he had travelled out of Mossflower, or could have died, it has been a long time, and we have not a single clue of where to start.'  
Breeze gave a puzzled look as she reflected on her own thoughts in a tone, bearly loud enough to take note of. Thames poked his tongue out at Dampra, like a naughty dibbun. Dampra did the same and put his paws to his ears and wiggled them. An idea suddenly popped into Breezes' brain.

'Dampra, do you remember where your house is?'

'Sorry Breeze, I left it and never looked back. Isn't an Abbey or something close to here though?'  
Breeze snapped her fingers.

'Oh how could I forget?! When my mother, may her bones rest in peace, was sick, we took her to the infirmary keeper, at Redwall Abbey! Mayhap they could locate your old home, they have _lots _of maps, or may have seen or heard about what direction they where going in from travellers! Brilliant! I remember the direction too. Hmm, from your house, Thames, I believe we go.....West!'  
The three quickly hurried in that direction.

The sun was high in the sky when the trio stoped for a rest and snack. Their foot paws were slowly starting to ache with the constant walking, but Dampra said after a day or so, their paws should get used to it.

'Wot have we got to eat?' asked Dampra, hunger quickly creeping inside him. Thames dug his paws in the sack, trying to find something suitable for lunch.

'We have, strawberry tarts, a loaf of nutbread, three apples, a jar of candied chestnuts, hazelnut cheese, flans of cider, strawberry fizz, damson juice and water. Phew mates, this lot could keep us goin' for seasons!'

'Hmm, give me a slice of that loaf and a tart please; I'll get some more after, what about you?'  
Dampra thought about this for a moment.

'I'll have an apple.'

'Just an apple!' the other two exclaimed in mock horror.

'Is that _all_ your havin for lunch?'  
Dampra flicked the apple up and caught it on the end of his sword, a slight smile playing on his lips.

'Aye, that's all I'm havin for lunch, you two should too. It's not much, but you should start getting used to havin small meals, it could be all we get to eat for a long time.'  
Thames took the remainder two apples out and tossed one to Breeze.

'How long till we get there?' inquired Thames through bites.

'Now that we found the path, not very long I guess,' Breeze replied as she tossed her apple core into the wet, leafy, loam.  
The wind was starting to pick up now and leaves began to blow across the brown brick path. The grass started to tangle its self loosely around the other tall blades of grass. Dampra peered along the path.

'Hey, look! You can see the roofs of the Abbey! We're almost there!' he cried. So the three took of again, almost running at full speed along the path, now knowing that the Abbey was near.

Abbess Daleil walked through Redwall Abbey's orchard, stopping now and then to admire the fresh growing fruit and let out a happy sigh. She then strolled over to an over-turned wheelbarrow and sat o it. A sudden voice made her jump.

'Going for a stroll through the orchard are you, Mother?'  
The old squirrel let out a relived sigh.

'Oh, you scared me there for a moment brother Mead. Yes, it is a lovely autumn day, wouldn't you agree?'  
The young mouse sniffed the air and answered,

'Yes do agree. Do you want to come with me to get some afternoon tea with me?'  
The old squirrel lifted herself from the wheelbarrow.

'I would love to. Im feeling a bit peckish.'

The two made their way through the orchard and walked past the Abbey gate. _Boom, boom, boom! _The pair quickly turned their attention towards the gate.

'Do you be friend or foe?' Mead called out, to the beasts on the other side of the gate.

'We be friends!' called out a strong reply.  
With a look from Daleil, Mead lifted the bar from the gate. Two mice and a squirrel ran inside, and helped bar the gate.

'Hello, travellers. Im Abbess Daleil and this is Mead, welcome to my abbey.'  
Dampra gave a swift nod.

'Nice to meet you, Abbess. I am Dampra the warrior, and these are my two friends, this is, I'm sure you remember, Breeze and, Thames.'

'Nice to meet you also. We are just about to have afternoon tea, would you like to join us and tell us a little about your history?'

The three nodded eagerly as their stomachs let out a hungry growl. Dampra missed the look that passed between Breeze and Mead.

The three had never tasted such fantastic food! There was woodland trifle, scones and meadow cream, apricot and plum biscuits, deeper 'n' ever pie, flans and so many more. Dibbuns crowed around the visitors curiously. A young mole climbed up onto Thames.

'Where di' 'e gert dat scar from zurr?'

'This old thing? Got it one day when I was eatin some lunch under a tree. A big ol' crow said that he wanted some, but I said that it was mine. So here he is hoppin around angrily then pecked my face. So I get a branch and start swinging it at him and showed him my warrior face. Ran off scared he did!'  
A large amount of giggles followed after his words. A little hedgehog maid raced over and gently pulled on Dampra's tail. He smiled awkwardly as he pick the dibbun up and placed her carefully on his lap (for you see, he is not that good with young ones.)

'Mista, are you gonna use the sword?' she asked eagerly.

'Wot sword?'  
'Martins sword course!'  
Dampra pulled a confused face and turned to Daleil, who was sitting next to him.

'Who is Martin?'  
The old Abbess stood up and gently took the little maid from his lap and took his paw.

'Follow me,' she said, still holding his paw, as if he might not follow her. She led him into a long room, with a tapestry that hung over one of the longer walls. Daleil showed him the middle of the amazing artwork. There stood a mouse, leaning on a fine sword, which at the same time looked brave, strong, yet kind. All around him vermin fled away from him in all directions, and the light from the windows seemed to make it pop out of the tapestry. Dampra diverted his eyes to the top of the weave work. A magnificent sword hung above it. It had a double edge, a three-quarter blood channel, with a black handle and on the end was placed with a ruby-red pommel stone. The Abbess was pleased when she saw the expression on her friends face.

'I see you admire the sword and tapestry.' A smile flashed on her face. She carefully took the sword down and turned to Dampra, the sword laying flat on her paws

'I see a warrior in you, young one, you are the spitting image of Martin, he was the founder of Redwall. Your quest may be long and you'll need a good sword to ally you.'  
Dampra was almost speechless.

'Bu-but Mother, I already have a sword, and I would dream of taking your sword from you.'

'Take it. Trust me; there is wisdom in my words.'  
He gingerly took the sword from Daleil's out-stretched paws. He sliced the air a few times till he seemed satisfied.

'Thank you, it is an honour to carry a fellow warriors sword, I shall make sure no harm comes to it.' He said, as if in some type of trance.  
He then tried to imitate Martins picture. Toolia, the hare wife infirmary keeper bustled through the Great Hall at that time, and paused when she saw the warriors face.

'Weel naow, iffen that keeps oop, make shure to drap by the infirmary for ah wee little physic,' her highlander accent was thick with worry. The Abbess let out a little giggle as Dampra blushed scarlet.

'Oh, he'll be all right. Just swallowed a bug that's all. Go back to the meal, sister.'  
The hare wife gave a nod, and then returned to the feast again. A sudden though came to Dampra's mind.

'Where can I put this sword? My fathers I mean,' asked as pulled the sword from it's case. The Abbess picked it out of his paws and placed it where Martin's sword had hung.

'It'll stay up here for now. Come, let us go back to the feast, put that sword away too, young'n, who knows what could happen if it gets knocked from your paws.'

As they sat down, Dampra was told another member had joined their journey. Mead. Dampra was starting to think that the group was starting to get way too big.


	5. 5 have a happy life

'Now, you four will be alright, wont you?'  
Dampra nodded his head.

'Yes Abbess, we'll be fine, that is till you let us go!'  
The Abbess shook her head sadly.

'Don't worry, we'll be back soon,' Breeze said in a calm voice as she patted the old squirrels shoulder.

'Okay, look after each other! Goodbye!' This and many other farewells rang through the air as the gate closed.

'Okay,' started Mead. 'I think we should have a snack first, eh?'

'Why? We can snack later, we should get traveling now so that we've traveled a distance before nightfall,' explained Dampra.

'Yeah, I 'gree with Dampra,' voiced Thames.

'Well, Mead has the knowledge on Deathstalker, so I say we go with him!' Breeze said.

'It's agreed then!'  
Dampra let out a sigh as Mead flopped to the ground with Breeze sitting beside him. She smiled. Her smile still made his heart race, but he knew she wasn't smiling at him, like she used to and this made his stomach lurch. Great, now another enemy was added to the list.

'You guys eat, me and Dampra will scout ahead,' Thames said as he turned and walked off. Dampra quickly followed.  
Thames blew a leaf from his face as he asked, out of hearing range of Breeze and Mead,

'You don't like him either, do you?'

'Who?'

'Mead. I regret agreeing in taking him along. It also seems that he took something from you.'

'What?' he asked nervously, knowing what the squirrel would say next.

'Breeze.'  
The word stung Dampra. 'But don't worry; she'll realize that you're better for her.'

It had grown dark by the time the four had stopped traveling. The cool air hung around their make shift camp site, cooling their paws. The trees rustled in the breeze, sending more a shower of leaves to the ground, the leaves fell into the ditch on one side of the path. The four lay back on the ground after the tea they just had. Breeze and Thames had already fallen asleep, so Dampra and Mead was all who was left awake.

'So, you have the knowledge on Deathstalker?' asked Dampra, trying to start conversation.

'Yeah,' Mead replied as he cleaned his claws.  
Dampra stared at him. Why was he so special?

'Once we've found him me and Breeze are coming back to Redwall.'

'Breeze wouldn't go with you.'

'Wouldn't she? She loves me, unlike you of course.'  
Just then something in Dampra snapped. He stood up, trying hard to keep his voice quiet, while trying not to emit the fury that ran inside him out.

'You know wot? I've had it with you!'  
Mead stood up too.

'Want to fight me, eh?'

'Yeah, that's wot I'm sayin!'  
Mead looked nervously around, and then looked back at Dampra boldly.

'Well, I don't have a sword, it wouldn't be fair.'

'Wot are you two fighting about?'  
The two wized around to see Breeze staring at them, and rubbing her eyes sleepily.

'Good, you're up. Wake up Thames too,' Dampra then turned to Mead. 'Then we can travel back to Redwall, get my sword, and then you can use this one.' He pulled out Martin's sword out from the earth and flung it to Mead.

'The sooner we go, the sooner I can feel the fear in my enemy's eyes!' He hissed under his breath.

'Let's go.'  
The young mouse warrior turned and started walking back the way they came. Thames was rubbing the remainder of sleep from his eyes when he was told what was happening. He ran after him, while Breeze and Mead walked further behind.

'Wow, mate, are you crazy?! What do you think you're doing? You could be killed!' But, instead of answering, Dampra started to run. With a swift look from Thames, the three ran after him, calling at him to stop, though they knew he wouldn't.

The sun was beginning to rise when the four made it back to the Abbey. The sky was growing grey, and thick droplets fell from the sky. Dampra marched up to the thick wooden gate and banged on it loudly. _Boom, boom, BOOM! _Stelter, the gate keeper hedgehog walked warily to the gate and tugged it open. Dampra pushed past him and headed towards the Great Hall. Stelter let out a surprised gasp as he got told what happened.

'Come on, let go inside and tell the Abbess, quickly now!'

As the warrior mouse lifted his sword from its place, the Abbess, and by the looks of things, every beast from the Abbey following her came treading down the stairs.

'Dampra! Put down that sword! I shall have no fighting or drawn weapons in this Abbey!'  
Dampra replied swiftly to the order.

'Fine, we'll battle outside! Come on Mead!'

Mead was almost shaking. The rain was now falling heavily from the sky now. Redwallers made a big circle around the pair, some of them holding torches and sheltering them from the rain, putting in an effort to make it easier to see. It was decided that Thames would tell them when to start.

'Three, two, one, GO!'  
Then suddenly, Dampra couldn't see. Red mist filled his eyes, though he knew every move he made was the right one. Mead knew he was doomed when he saw the redness in Dampra's eyes. Mead struck out with his sword, but Dampra dodged it nimbly. He then threw away his sword and leapt on Mead, sending him to the ground. Mead kicked him in the stomach and leapt up. Dampra was ready though. He pulled his tail just as he stood up, sending him hard on hid back. Mead closed his eyes and swung out blindly at his foe catching Dampra on his face and chest many times, inflicting deep wounds. Dampra stepped on the flat part of the blade and kicked it aside. Rolling over, Mead then jumped to his foot paws. But Dampra was behind him. He leapt on to his opponent's back, locking his legs around him in a grip lock. He then pulled sharply on his ears. Mead screamed as he tried to fling off Dampra. But that only made him tighten his grip and pull harder. Some how, he felt as if he had down this before, but he had never remembered doing so. It must have been long ago… in another life maybe? Dampra was pulling so hard on Mead's ears, that you could see the roots, which threatened to snap. Then suddenly, Mead fell to the ground. Quickly rolling over, Dampra grabbed his sword, flung himself to his foot paws and held then point of the blade to Mead's heaving chest. The rain had cleared up by now, but no beast had noticed. Screams and shouts were al just a blur in Dampra's mind, but one made him stop.

'Dampra, stop please, he's hade enough!'  
The voice made the red mist clear from his eyes, and the trance had stopped. He winced as the sun light flooded his vision for a split second. Dampra then placed his sword in its case across his back, and then walked over to Breeze.

'I hope you and Mead have a happy life.' Then, he walked down the path. Every beast stared at him for a moment, and then rushed around Mead, with Daleil shouting orders to get him inside. Breeze was rooted to the spot, as she stared at Dampra walking down the path. Thames looked at her and gave her a nudge. Breeze understood what he meant. She raced after the mouse warrior, and when she caught up, she pushed him off the path, which sent them sprawling off onto the grass.

'Where do you think your going without me?'  
Dampra looked quizzically up at the mousemaid, who had fallen on top of him.

'I though you would of wanted to stay with Mead.'  
She laughed and his heart beated faster.

'I said that Id help you find Deathstalker, didn't I?' She then drew her face closer. 'Besides, _you're _my best friend.' She laughed when he blushed scarlet, a new wave of blood flowing from his wounds. She rolled off of him then got up on her foot paws then offered out her paw and pulled Dampra up.

'Where's Thames? Isn't he coming?'

'Yes, I'm coming! I just thought that I'd get a map before we left,' Thames answered for himself. Dampra laughed and hugged his friends. He didn't feel that hatred towards Thames anymore, well, not as strongly or as much any more.. Breeze suddenly felt something wet and sticky touch her fur and gasped.

'Come on; let's patch up your wounds!'  
Dampra laughed.

'Right now I don't feel a thing, just like back at the fight. It's just too good to be alive!'

As the trio followed the map, Breeze asked,

'Does your face still hurt Dampra?'  
He winced slightly as he lightly touched his doc leaf plastered face.

'It stings a bit, but not too bad. Can I take them off soon?'  
Breeze pulled off a leaf and Thames and Breeze inspected his face.

'Well, the bleeding has stopped, and the wounds are starting to heal. Yes, I guess you can now. You'll hardly be able to notice them by morning tomorrow.'  
Dampra peeled of the leaves and tossed them aside. Thames passed him a flask full of water to wash of the mud that held the doc leaves on. He flicked his head to get the water out from his fur.

'I still don't know why you two chose to come with me.'

'Cause mate,' Thames said as he lightly punched his friends shoulder. 'We said we would, didn't we?'

'Yes, that's true!' replied Breeze.

'Is Redwall mad with me?'

'Yeah, they're a bit mad. But don't worry, they're just a bit shocked and scared for Mead. They wont be mad a you forever.'

'Yes, that old Abbess is softhearted. She'll forgive you.'

'Okay, you two snack and I'll go and scout ahead.' And with that Thames marched off. Breeze smiled at Dampra and he smiled awkwardly back. Breeze laughed at him and he went red.

'I can see you got other things on your mind. Well, I haven't scouted ahead in ages! You stay here. Thames! Wait up!' Breeze called as she raced after Thames. Dampra laid back with a sigh placing his head on the cool grass. Oh why did Breeze make him feel so, so- the words were just unexplainable. Suddenly his eye lids drooped and he was in deep slumber, though he was not even tired. As he waded through the misty columns of his mind, he saw a mouse, just like him, just like the one on the tapestry at Redwall. With his bright sword in his hand, he said,

'Keep your friends firmly behind your back,  
But keep your back firmly behind your fiends.'  
Then, he disappeared, leaving the sleeping mouse to figure out the words.


	6. 6 All the way

The sun was high in the thickly clouded sky, with strands of light making their way through the clouds, aiming to reach the grassy flooring. The three travelers walked onwards, wiping sweat from their foreheads with an already sweat drenched paw as the sun beat down upon them, mercilessly. Ahead of them laid a marshy swamp land. They raced towards it, their faces lighting up us the sun disappeared behind the trees that formed a thick leafy green canopy above them. With a fatigued sigh, Breeze pulled out the map.

'Well,' she started, as joy overcame her exhaustedness. 'We should reach their camp in a day or so.'  
They all gave a worn out smile.

'Can we rest a bit, please?' begged Thames, whose eyelids were starting to droop.

'Yes, rest is a good idea,' mumbled Dampra as he flopped to the ground, though he wasn't really tired at all. They had been traveling since before dawn to reach where they were, and they were pretty tired. Thames fell to the ground, and fell asleep where he lay. The prickly grass scratched his nose when ever he snored. Breeze sat down too, a puzzled yet sad look stuck to her features. Her eyes looked out to nowhere, with a far off look in her eyes. Dampra followed her gaze, and then turned to her.

'Breeze, are you alright?'  
She blinked hard then looked at him.

'It's nothing really; I'm just worried about my father.'

'He'll be alright Breeze, remember Sulfur said that he shall stay with them, to keep him company.'

'Oh, I know, but still, I've been thinking about my father a lot since mother, um, passed on.'

'Come on Breeze. If he's related to you than he must be tough! Also, Sulfur will make sure he's fine, either that or talk and feed him to death!'  
Breeze pulled out a flat cake from the havver sack and flung a clump of crumbs at him playfully and it bounced of his nose.

'Yes, that probably true!'

Soon, Dampra was left awake. Breeze had fallen asleep while they were talking. Dampra listened to all that was around him. Thames was still snoring, though sneezing now and then from the grass that tickled his nose. Breeze was muttering something in her sleep, but Dampra couldn't figure out what she was saying. There was also another noise. The young mouse warriors' ears pricked up as he heard some beast approaching. Acting swiftly, he drew his sword, as he gazed around. But the noise stopped. Taking a quick look at his sleeping companions, he quickly got to his paws and stealthily went off in search of the noise.

Dampra walked for a minute or so before coming into a clearing. The grass had a brown tinge to it, and was slightly sinky. Few shrubs and hanging trees with thick green leaves could be seen everywhere. Behind it was a river, which was blocked up at the end the water flowed to. It was covered with a thin layer of green filth. Dampra couldn't resist. He ran across the sinky flooring and dived head-first into the river. The water dashed everywhere when he dived in. The shock of the coldness robbed him of breath for a second, but he regained it easily. He spun around playfully in the depths of the river trying to catch his long tail. He opened his eyes. It was hard to see, everything was a murky brown colour. He then swam to the surface, once again breaking the green skin that coated the surface of the water. He waded to the shallows, and he squeezed his dusty brown and off white tunic, to free it of as much water as he could. That's when he saw the figure. Drawing out his sword, he silently ran over to the beast, his feet sinking into the soft ground and stuck to the rim of trees. He sliced the bulky figure across the stomach, and it quickly gave Dampra a rough kick in his head with its webbed feet. Stars exploded in the young warrior's sight for a split second. Dampra then turned his sword around and hit the beast between the eyes with the but of his sword, which seemed to of stunned him. It was a frog, all green and slimy with warts across his whole form, each wart had a more brownie tinge to it than the last, unlike the skin. Panic suddenly struck Dampra as he raced back to the others.

Oh no. He was right. The camp lay deserted. The patch of grass where Thames was sleeping was empty and the spot where Breeze slept was empty too. He then stood very still, not wanting to touch anything. There was no tracks, no bruised leaves, nothing, nothing at all. It was almost as if nobody had ever been there. There was a smell though; quite faint smell, it almost made him want to sleep, but he fought the urge. Dampra sniffed the air. Yes, that's it! I can just follow the smell and, hopefully I'll find them, he thought to himself. Then, he whispered,

'Yes, don't worry Breeze, I'll find you!'

Breeze woke groggily, with an old sweet smell ringing faintly in her nose. The young mousemaid tried to lift a paw to her eye to wipe away the sleepiness only to realize that her paws where tied. Immediately she became wide awake. She saw Thames tied to a wooden stake with all four paws tied and another rope was tied around his stomach, linking him to the stake. She knew that she was in the same position herself. Breeze tried to call out to him, but she had a piece of cloth was tied firmly around her mouth. She started to wiggle, trying to shake off the ropes, but it didn't work. She saw some big shadows and muffled talking which made her stop squirming. The sweet aroma filled her nostrils again, as a rough piece of clothe was pressed to her face and she felt really tied, though she just woke up. Then her vision blurred and all went black. Her body slumped back onto the stake and small snores escaped from her mouth.

With his sword firmly grasped between his paws, Dampra walked stealthily, following the faint sweet smell that had hung around the old campsite. He tried to walk daintily, trying not to leave paw prints, but it was impossible. If he even tried to walk softly, some how his foot paws would sink in lower in the marshy ground, up to the point where he has to use the surrounding trees to help pull him out. Faint croaking reached his ears. Knowing that his quarry was not to far ahead, he started to run, slowly though. A clearing was coming up, so he ducked behind a low bush with thorns clustered on its skinny branches. The thorns sunk into his skin, creating small crimson droplets where they had dug in. Ignoring the pricks of pain, he slightly parted some of the branches so that he could see the toads' camp. There was thick clusters of dried dirt was every where around the camp. A small bunch of the slimy green toads was circled around one end of the camp, the furthest point away from Dampra. He looked around him and found a pebble, water worn and thick. Picking it up, he slowly walked around the outside of the site, sticking to the trees and shadows. He slowly edged his way to the spot where the group of toads was crowed around. He let out a sharp gasp as he saw what they were all grouped around, and had to stuff his paw in his mouth to stifle the noise. He saw Breeze and Thames tied to two wooden stakes that were half jabbed into the soft ground, each of them tied, gagged and bound to their stake. Clutching the pebble hard, he aimed for the nearst toad and through it at his fat head. It bounced off without a noise and he collapsed backwards to the ground. Acting swiftly, he gripped a vine from the closest tree and sawed it off with his sword. He rapped it around his paw around it and took a deep breath. Taking a big leaf, his quickly transformed it into a rough sling. He started flinging pebbles and stones madly, his arm a blur, hitting his target every time. The toads dropped awkwardly, until the remaining three gave a croak of fright and jumped into the bushes. He flung five more pebbles into the bushes, and heard a satisfactory thud. Dampra sprang out of the bushes without thinking and ran to his friends. He looked down at them, finally realizing how tired he was. With a few hacks with his sword, he let out a sigh, they were free. He saw Breeze and Thames's eyes begin to flutter open as blackness overwhelmed his vision, and fell through a tunnel of darkness.

'Ooh, that looks bad!'

'They hit him so hard, didn't they? I hope he'll be alright…'

Dampra's brain slowly clicked on as he herd familiar voices. Opening his eyes slowly, he noticed a throbbing pain in the back of his head. He winced as he mechanically reached up and touched a lump on his head, below his left ear.

'Dampra! Don't do that!' said Breeze quickly as she moved his paw aside.

'Wot, wot happened?' he asked, gazing at Thames, while Breeze was roughly bandaging his head with ripped pieces of hem from her long tunic.

'Well, when I opened my eyes I saw you fall down as a huge rock bounced of your 'ead. We saw the toads gloating in the corner of the bushes over there, so we sneaked 'round and ambushed them from behind. There all tied up over there.' Gazing about him, Dampra suddenly noticed all the toads on their bellies, with their feet tied on their backs and some were squirming madly.

'There!' exclaimed Breeze happily. 'All done! Do you want to rest for a bit, Dampra, before we head off?' Getting shakily to his foot paws, he grabbed his fallen sword.

'When we're this close to Deathstalker! Huh, No way!'

They had been walking for about an hour when Breeze let out an excited squeak. Looking at her in alarm, Thames and Dampra stared at her till she ripped her gaze from the map in her paws, a grin glowing on her face and then was replaced quickly by a look of fear.

'Through those bushes,' she gulped. Dampra started to walk over to the bushes her paw was pointing to, as Breeze grabbed Thames shoulder and shook her head.

'Come back if they're there,' she whispered. Dampra walked as if in a trance. Finally, _finally _after all those years, he was able to meet face to face with his killer, and slay him like he did to his family, even if that meant taking himself down too. Gasping for breath now, he carefully parted the bushes, stepped through and gaped. A campsite lay before him, but, all the animals he expected to be jumping with joy at the fact an unsuspected visitor had walked straight into their armed paws were still. He walked over to the nearest body and looked at it. Its bones were showing in places trough his patchy fur, his eyes staring blankly out to no where. They were all like this. He walked around the camp, imagining that could have been lived here. The half fallen down tents hung spookily, as all the creatures lay around the camp. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head slowly, he saw a bright purple tent, looking more brilliant then the others. Slowly walking to it, he pulled out his sword. He pushed back the clothe door and stepped inside. A golden chair sat in the middle of the room, with a body slumped in it. Digging his sword into the ground, he strode over to it. On the arms of the chair was writing that confirmed who it was. Anger building up inside him, he whispered,

'Deathstalker.' The fox's once pure black coat was now graying with low nourishment. His head fell into his chest, as if sleeping, with maggots squirming about his body. Dampra felt sick. His bushing tail curled up in his lap, his eyes, like the others, stared out vacantly. Gold bands hung around his paws, his cutlass clutched loosely in his paw that rested on the side of the chair. Picking up the cutlass, he swung it at the fox's head without a second thought. The head toppled to the floor with a thud. Grabbing his own sword, he cut down on the cutlass, snapping it in two.

'You shall never hurt a beast again,' he said softly, as he dropped the broken cutlass and kicked it. Wiping his suddenly wet eyes, he took a deep breath and strode out the camp, with out a glance back.

'Well?' Asked Breeze and Thames as Dampra appeared behind the bushes.

'He suffered a killer's double death, and he deserved every bit of it.'

'Are you ok?' Breeze asked calmly. Wiping his eyes again, he murmured.

'Yes.' Then, looking at them both, he added 'You two should be getting home.' They looked at him blankly.

'What do you mean go home! We said wed be there for you all the way and we meant it!'

'Breeze, you have your father to go home to, im sure he misses you so much. And Thames, your mother and sisters need you.' Thames shook his head and smiled.

'Im with Breeze on this one, mate.'

'We can't leave you,' Breeze said quietly, hugging him close.

'I won't ever leave you, Breeze, I'll always be here.' He touched her heart gently. Grasping his paw, she said

'And I'll never leave _you._ But I want to be here, with you. Father loves spending time with Sulfur and the little ones. We are staying with you, right Thames?' The squirrel nodded.

'Always mate. Why did you think we came wid ya if we were just gonna leave?' Dampra gave a sympathetic smile.

'You two are the most loyalist friends in Mossflower and beyond.' With Breeze n the middle, the three linked paws and walked off, the sun rays sinking behind them, while Dampra thought that finally, his life could be happy, with two of the best friends in the world.


End file.
